Scars in the door
by murai-sakura
Summary: It's halloween in domino city. What will become of Ryou now screams are perfectley normal to be heared today? (ONE-SHOT) character death
1. Default Chapter

Dearly beloved, we've gathered to remember our friend Ryou...  
  
Ryou: Here we go again...  
  
F: Indeed Ryou, absolutely right  
  
Ryou: Aren't you ever tired of this?  
  
F: Why would I, what my fans want is what my fans get and most of them like dramatic stories.  
  
Ryou: They like my death?  
  
F: Sure, what's more dramatic then the sweetest boy being killed, murdered or jumping of the roof.  
  
Ryou: (sigh)  
  
Bakura: Ryou sweet? You should see him at night...  
  
F: Hush Bakura, that's another storie and we still have to start on this one. Ryou and Bakura, are you ready?  
  
Ryou&Bakura: Sure  
  
Scars in the door  
  
Everyone in Domino city was really busy today.Tomorrow it would be halloween. People were hanging bats in front of their windows and others were making the moste scary outfits for halloween. Everything was decorated with the most silly things. There were standing pumpkins on the sidewalk with the most stupid faces, there were trees decorated with all kinds of horror figures like ghosts or vampires. All the shops were selling really good outfits that would scare even the bravest people. Little did they know, that the greatest horror was sleeping in a calm house, a house that looked like it was halloween everyday. There was one person in the house who looked forward to halloween, and one that really was against it. "Tomorrow it'll be halloween!" screamed Bakura loudly like it would be his birthday. Ryou just sat in a corner, looking really tired with eyes that could close every moment. His face was full of bruises, blood and tears. Yeah tears, something that shouldn't be there at all. If Bakura ever saw those tears, he would start to torture Ryou even harder. And that's exactley the reason why Ryou had tape infront of his mouth. If it wasn't there, he would scream so loud that the neighbours would call the police. Ryou's screams weren't on purpose, it just hurted so much that he had to scream to make the pain less worse. "It's almost halloween!" screamed Bakura again and he even started to sing. Halloween is the most horrible day of the year for Ryou. It would be a dissaster. On halloween, it was perfectly normal to hear screams, and the sound of glass being broken, it was Bakura's favorite day and his laughter would be heared all over the town. It was the day that Ryou wished he was never even born. "Why so sad hikari?" said Bakura while he ripped the tape away from Ryou's mouth. Ryou winced while he felt how his skin almost was ripped away with the tape. "Nothing yami." Said Ryou. His voice was trembling but clearly, Bakura was to excited to notice. Tomorrow he would be able to do anything he wanted without having people on the door asking if everything is allright. Ryou almost started crying when seeing Bakura's happy face and evil grin meaning Ryou would barely survive tomorrow's torture. There was one advantage: today, Bakura would leave him alone because if he wouldn't, Ryou would collaps too soon tomorrow. So Bakura just went to sit on the cough watching tv. With an evil smirk on his face wich was impossible to remove today. Ryou was scared, mostly he feared his yami, wich was normal but now he was really scared, it was almost like it would be all over tomorrow, like Bakura was totally sick of him and now he would get rid of him like he was garbage. Ryou didn't know why but that's what he thought.  
  
The next day, Ryou was awoken by Bakura very early. "Rise and shine sleepyhead." Said Bakura while slapping his hikari in the face. "Everyone is up allready, you don't wanna be late for today do you?" said Bakura in a happy voice that was really creepy for him. Ryou was allready frightened and the day still had to begin. Bakura opend the curtains and let the bright sun come in. Ryou closed his eyes to protect them from the burning sun. It seemed like Bakura wanted to start this day as soon as possible. When Bakura saw his hikari was still in bed he grabbed his foot. "Hikari, you lazy bum, get out of your bed!" said Bakura with a psycho smile on his face and he pulled Ryou out of the bed by his foot. When Ryou landed hard on the wooden floor Bakura still wouldn't let go, he grabbed Ryou's foot even tighter and ran down the stairs while Ryou bounced behind him. Ryou did his best not to cry but he couldn't hold his tears back, he just couldn't. Downstairs, Bakura dropped Ryou's foot and ordered him to get dressed. Broken and defeated, Ryou walked the stairs again trying to hide his tears. Those tears..., they were one of the many reasons why Bakura punished him, but today, it wouldn't matter, no..., not today. Today, Bakura wouldn't hold back, he would give anything he had. He had been trying to breake Ryou, trying to... yeah... Bakura always tried to get Ryou mad, to turn him into a psycho, to breake him that bad, he would have to be locked away without any social contact. But Ryou wouldn't let that happen, he wouldn't lose his mind becaus that way, Bakura would win a battle they had been fighting out for years now... years... had it been so long? Was it so long ago that he got the ring from his father? When Ryou was fully dressed, he got back down the stairs, trying to avoid looking at the tiny bloodmarks dat came from a small wound in Ryou's head. Well, it would get a lot worse then that. Bakura was waiting in the living room, he still had that evil smirk on his face and Ryou noticed he was getting impatient. "Come sit next to me Ryou." Said Bakura softly and Ryou did as he was toled. The moment Ryou sat down, Bakura started to cut him with a knife he was hidig under a pillow...  
  
Yami, Yugi, Joey,... all of them were watching scary movies wile they were wearing horrible halloween suits. They were hilarious, but still, they were scared to death. They were watching scary movies all day without even coming out of their seats. At long last, when they were watching a movie that was for people above 18 jears, the loud clock started to announce it was 12 hours midnight. The entire group jumped up when they heared the loud banging of the gong. After the horrible sound, there was complete silence when suddenly, they heared something on the door. They heard banging, slamming and scrathing for several minutes that looked like it were hours when suddenly they heared a loud scream, a sound like if someone scratched with a fork on a plate and then the sound of footsteps slowly fading away and a loud laugh. The group was frozen, none of them dared to move, non of them were brave enough to open the door. They decided to wait till tomorow to go look outside and everyone was allowed to stay with Yugi to sleep...  
  
The next day, when the sun was starting to appear from behind the horizon, everyone climbed out of their bed, or chair. Still, there wasn't anyone who was brave enough to go look outside, nobody, exept Yami. He was scared yesterday becaus he was intimidated by the horror movies but now, he walked towards the door and let his hand rest on the doorknob. Finally, when he took 3 deep breaths he opened the door, and he yelped, he jumped backwords and the lifeless body of Ryou fell inside, the knife still sticking in his back. And when you looked at the door, you could see were yesterday's last sound came from. When Ryou had felt the knife in his back, he had slid down the door, his nales scraping some wood of the door.  
  
Ryou: That's it, I quite  
  
F: Oh, Ryou, why would you do that, besides, you can't quite, I can do whatever I want with you.  
  
Ryou: 'sob'  
  
Bakura: I object. I know I'm evil, but this has gone too far.  
  
F: Whatever Bakura, now shut up.  
  
Ryou&Bakura: We object  
  
--lightflash-  
  
F: You need to learn your manners again boys, that's why I turned you into chibi's?  
  
Ryou&Bakura: (With high voices) It's not fair, you are big and we are small and that's absolutely not fair.  
  
Ryou: I want my loyer!  
  
Bakura: What's a loyer  
  
Ryou: That's a,... Ahhhhh!!! I can't remember!!!  
  
F: Calm down boys, you'll grow up soon enough  
  
Oh yeah, please review!  
  
Dearly beloved, we have gathered here to tell the sad news that murai-sakura... "Boehoehoe" She doesn't own any of the yu-gi-oh characters 'sob' 


	2. AUTOR NOTES

AUTOR'S NOTES :  
  
Er....too many deathfics maybe ? I should've saved this story for halloween....what am i saying? We don't celebrate halloween in belgium!  
  
Ryou's kitty: meow! Back again? Sweet neko waddaja mean it needs more? Ryou is DEAD!  
  
Pavchka: Hi!!!! My dutch friend! My dutch collegue who writes fics too! And er....in my fic Bakura did't die, "bleh"  
  
Princhess hally: "bows" hi your majesty. Don't cry! It wasn't that sad! Here (hands you a Ryou-plushie) now stop crying, or my head will explode.  
  
Curse of roel dragon: yeah, the gravyard is full because of one person eh?  
  
Magiciangirl: Give him a break? He gets payed right? Right? Or not? Er.... "runs away" 


End file.
